The Ironic side of Love
by Nosferatu523
Summary: They are complete oposites up to their eyes and hair...need I say more? Yet, they fit perfectly together. GrimmIchi love & SMUT...Grimmjow and Ichigo discover together the irony of being in love with your enemy. Drabbles/Various scenarios.
1. I Our last farewell

Oii!!

Well, this is just a little collection of GrimmIchi drabbles that I´ve been doing lately to pass time, since I don´t have my muse with me to write something productive….

Oh well.

Grimmjow nor Ichigo belong to me (If they were Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez…xDD)…they are and will be forever and ever Tite Kubo´s.

I do however own the plotless plots of these drabbles…O_O

Hope ya like it!

Ja´ne

-----------------

**Our last farewell…**

**---------------**

I was crying.

He couldn´t see because of the rain, or so I thought, but nothing less I was crying.

I hadn´t cried since my mother died. And now history was repeating itself, as I watched him, my lover, dying.

"Tche, never thought you´d cry for me, Shinigami." Grimmjow said with a raspy barely audible voice, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Shut up, and don´t call me that Grimm, you know I hate it." My voice was breaking.

"Grown that soft for me, ne?" He smirked weakly.

"Shut up…just …don´t say…" I was cut off, when Grimmjow cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Ya know I love ya Ichi." He slurred before his hand dropped, and gave his last breath. He was gone, forever, dead.

The moment, although very morbid and nostalgic, was tenderly sweet, that I almost forgot that this was our last farewell.

-----------------

Yeah, well I know it sucked…

Review??...


	2. II Dude looks like a lady

I just had to write this…xDD

**--------------**

**Dude looks like a lady…**

---------------------

Oh My Fucking God…I swear I thought he was a woman.

I kissed… K-I-S-S-E-D a fucking man!!!!

How could I Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez make such confusion?

But, man I swear, that dude looked like a woman.

Beautiful short orange hair. Soft brown honey colored eyes. Full pink plump lips. Slim waist. Long wonderful legs. Big nice round hard ass.

I simply couldn´t help myself.

I went up to her…ok him…and seduced him.

I have to admit he was a fucking great kisser.

Hmm…maybe it wasn´t such a bad experience after all.

…

I did not just think that.

…

God, I´m so fucked up.

-------------

Dude (looks like a lady) - Aerosmith


	3. III Belong to me

This shit totally sucks…

I don´t even know why I posted it….

**---------------**

**Belong to me…**

**-----------------**

I wanted him.

He knew that I did.

It was like a game of lust. We wanted each other, but he would play with my feelings. How fucked up was that?

I was tired of it.

I wanted him.

He belongs only to me! He is my prey!

Why does he decide to go to that red haired fucking pineapple headed shinigami?

I don´t eat.

I don´t sleep.

He belongs to me. Soon he´ll see. We´re one…together.

He´s the same as me.

He wants me.

Fuck…I´m going crazy.

He just looks at me. Doesn't say a fucking word.

But I know, every time, he always comes back to me; cause he´s all I want…and…

He belongs to me.

-------------

Like I said…total shit…I hated it

Oh well.


	4. IV Fun

Shitty title, I know…

----------------

**Fun…**

---------------

"Kurosaki." I purred in his ear with a sweet velvety voice.

"Wh…what do you want Grimmjow?" He shivered ay my closeness.

I chuckled…so innocent…so naïve…

"You." I responded, as I grinded our hips together letting him feel my hard on. His eyes widened as I covered those beautiful plump lips of his with my own.

Yes, this was going to be fun.

--------------

Damn I wanted that to be a little more….lemonish…but couldn´t bring myself to write smut…wasn´t in the mood….


	5. V It s not over

Grimmjow is such a girl here…Gods I sometimes hate myself

----------------

**It´s not over…**

**----------------**

I´m still breathing.

I´m still alive.

I still feel.

Ichigo opened his eyes. After the battle with Aizen, he was left, taken for dead.

Soul Society had to drag a screaming Sexta Espada to keep form interfering Aizen and Ichigo´s battle and downright kill himself.

"Ichi, come back to me." Grimmjow said as he looked at the bright starred sky.

As days passed on Ichigo was still walking half dead through the desert of Hueco Mundo.

Soon.

Soon, I´ll see you Grimm.

Soon…was his last thought, as he fell, never to come up again.

---------------

.

OOC Grimmjow anybody????

Hahaha


	6. VI It won t fade

Do not own Grimmjow or Ichigo.

------------------

**It won´t fade…**

**-----------------**

He stared at me.

I stared back.

You could feel the tension gathering up, the hate, lust, sorrow, anger everything.

I should get away from him, I know…but I don´t.

"The fuck do ya want, shinigami?" He rasps at me.

"Grimm, come back." I murmur.

"Like hell I will, you don´t need me, nor does Soul Society…war is over." He snapped back.

I felt my blood boil.

So he doesn´t wanna come back huh?

After everything we went through.

After everything I did for him, so he could live in peace in Sereitei…with me.

The ungrateful bastard.

But still…I love him.

"Grimm, you can´t keep running away." I started. He just glared.

"I know you feel bad, that they hate you there, and that you have whole fucking Soul Society is on your ass, and you know what?;It might pass with time…but what you did as an Espada…what Aizen did…what war did…It won´t fade."

He winced at my words.

"But…" I continued. "You have me…come back…to me…to our home."

He just stared at me with those big blue sapphire like eyes.

"Tche, guess you´re right."

-----------------

Basically Grimmjow throwing a tantrum. Yup, just like a kid.


	7. VII Nymphomaniac Fantasia

Ok, so this is more like Rukia centered…but it still has GrimmIchi…^o^

----------------------

**Nymphomaniac Fantasia…**

**----------------------**

He was cheating on me…I knew it.

But I stayed quiet.

I could just imagine him with that blue haired man, Grimmjow the name…letting him fuck him.

I smashed a mirror, growling in frustration, tears threatening to fall.

I heard the door open, Ah yes; my dear husband was here….Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Rukia love, I´m home." He called.

I walked up to him and kissed him.

As we made love that night

As he removed my nightgown.

As he admired me.

As he slipped of my lacy panties.

As he caressed my breasts.

As he kissed me with the same lips, that just hours ago were sucking **him.**

As he entered me.

As he pounded into me.

I remembered.

Why I´m still with him, even though he cheats on me...with a man.

I love him.

Simple as that.

----------------

Yeah, sort of GrimmIchiRuki love triangle there.

Bad Ichigo, cheating on Rukia!!

Grimmy, you´re a homewrecker!!!

Poor Rukia-chan, so in love with Ichi.


	8. VIII True Nature

Changed the rating to M.

No comments….

Bleach does not belong to me.

-------------------------

**True Nature…**

"Fuck Grimm."Ichigo moaned, as his palms slipped from the window pain.

"What was that bitch?" He answered, as he pounded harder into him, careful of hitting his prostate every time.

"Does it turn you on, to know that anybody could see us…you being fucked against a window…huh?" He taunted as he stroked Ichigo´s cock slowly, just to empathize his point.

To tell the truth, it turned him more than on. The idea of having a person walking by look up and see him pressed against the big windowpane moaning like a whore, and being fucked by a blue haired sex god, was just too good to be true.

"Gods, Grimm…harder, almost…there…aah."He managed to say through moans.

Grimmjow complied with a grunt, and went harder, faster and deeper, just like his orange haired lover liked it.

Ichigo almost screamed but, was muffled by Grimmjow´s mouth on his as he released, spilling his seed on the windowpane leaving a big white stain, that was slowly making its way down the window.

At the same time with an animalistic groan, Grimmjow finished inside Ichigo, filling him up; he shivered at the feeling, chills going up his spine.

Yes, this was their true nature.

And they weren´t afraid to show it.

---------------------------------

Ok, so I know it sucked but hopefully I´ll write some better stuff later on.

Tomorrow is HP6 premiere!!! Finally after 500 days I get to see it!!

(Umm…I´m living in Mexico in case somebody already had their premiere.)


	9. IX The Thumping noise

Yup, new drabble…hope ya like!!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, if it belonged to me Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez…xDD

------------------------

**-The thumping noise- **

Karin was currently sitting on the living room couch watching TV peacefully …

_Thump – Thump – Thump _

Karin´s eye twitched.

_Thump – Thump – Thump_

A very visible scowl appeared on her face.

_Thump – Thump - Thump _

There it was again, that fucking thumping noise. Obviously annoyed by the damn noise that was coming from the floor above, specifically…her brother's bedroom.

_Thump – Thump – Thump_

"God, what´s with the damn noise!" She yelled as she threw her arms up in exasperation, clearly pissed off.

Annoyed she stomped up the stairs and halted at her brother's bedroom door…

"Nyaghhhhh."

"Keep your voice down, will ya?"

Karin halted, had she just heard her brother _moan_? , but then again he must be fighting with that blue haired cocky friend of his.

"Tche, typical of Ichi-nii." She murmured before pounding at the door.

"Oii, Ichi-nii keep…" SLAM. There was a racket behind the door, it sounded as if somebody had just been slammed to the wall.

"Oh fuck, yes…" He cleared his throat. "Uh, yes Karin?" Came her brother's voice, a little more hoarse than usual.

"Ichi-nii are you Ok?"

"Harder Grimm, ah…yes…THERE!!"

"Ya like that don´t ya berry?"

"Shut the fuck up…ahh…don't stop.""

Karin furrowed her brow, she had NOT just heard that, it was just her imagination playing games…or she was becoming as perverted as Kon.

"Um…Ichi-nii?" She said hesitantly.

- CRASH- More noise. The sound of something or more likely someone crashing on the floor was heard.

"Shit Grimm…ah…that hurt …arghh…you…bastard." Ichigo cursed between moans.

"Shut it berry…fuck you´re so tight."

"Harder Grimm...oh yesss…damn it go harder!"

"Bend over."

Karin´s eyes widened as she heard every single thing they were saying (more like moaning). Oh my God, she was hearing her brother have sex…with another man!!! Apparently they were so in at it, that they had forgotten she was OUTSIDE the door.

"Ahhhhhh..Grimm…I´m …ahhhhh…"

"That´s it berry…damn…let go."

"GRIMM!!!"

"OH FUCK."

That´s it, she turned around and carefully walked down the stairs, and sat down on the couch, eyes wide open.

She shaked her head trying to rid of the scene she had just heard. It was impossible she had her brother's voice in her head moaning for Grimmjow to go harder.

She had just been scarred for life.

How will she be able to see them in the face and not remember?

Sighing, she lied down on the couch closing her yes.

_Meanwhile upstairs in Ichigo´s bedroom…_

"Oii berry."

"What Grimm?"

"Um...was it just me or was your sister knocking on the door, while we were fucking?" He asked as he snaked an arm around his orange haired lover and snuggled his face into his hair, taking in his scent.

"Yeah, she was outside the door, probably wanted to know what all the noise…" He stopped, looked at Grimmjow mouth open and in shock.

"No fucking way." Was all he said over Grimmjow´s barking laughter. He buried his hands in his hair. How will he be able to see her in the face without remembering the show he had put on?

He groaned at the thought.

--------------------------

And thus Karin became a rabid Yaoi fan girl…xDD

I think many of us would LOVE to be in her place, ne? (Grins)

Mmmm…I did not like the ending, but didn´t know how to end it. And I was thinking of adding the next day confrontation… Ichigo and Karin beat red can´t even look at themselves in the face…Grimm humming happily a little tune with a shit eating grin on his face…bla bla bla.

Anyways…Hope you enjoyed!!


	10. X The Morning After

**Oii!!**

**So it´s been like forever since I´ve written any drabbles…please forgive me I haven´t had any time to type….…I´ve been surviving with my all mighty notebook and pen…xDD**

**Anyways here´s the mini-sequel to `The Thumping Noise´…hope ya like it…^^**

***

**-The Morning After-**

***

Ichigo had a restless night. He still couldn´t believe, refused to believe that Karin, his little sister had heard him having sex with Grimmjow, and not just sex, but hot-steamy-dirty talking-hard-rough-sex.

Shit.

This was not supposed to happen he was supposed to be the big badass scowling older brother, not the wanton-moaning-begging-for-more-Uke.

What will Karin think, do, act, say??

Being killed or eaten by a hollow didn´t seem so bad right now.

Sighing he looked over to the blue haired man that currently had his arm snaked around his waist in a possessive manner and his face snuggled in the crook of his neck.

The bastard.

Ichigo glared at the ex-Espada´s head. Grimmjow had laughed his ass off for hours, and had his fun imagining the different scenarios that would happen tomorrow morning.

He really wanted to strangle the sapphire eyed man, but he couldn´t bring himself to do it as he saw his normally cocky or sadistic smirk replaced with a serene calm expression on his face. In times like these he knew that Grimmjow really loved him, he would NEVER show this side nor let his guard down with anybody else.

***

Ichigo took a deep breath, it was now or never.

He opened the door and went down to breakfast. The smell of tasty food filling his senses once he was in the kitchen, as usual Yuzu was already cooking. He quickly checked the table to see Karin reading a Manga, he sighed gratefully no sign of goatface.

He walked to the kitchen and gave his greetings to his siblings avoiding at all costs contact with Karin…this was so embarrassing.

Karin was staring at him, he knew it, could feel her eyes on him, her stare.

He slowly turned his head to face her, they locked eyes, in a matter of seconds he was burning red. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and just when he was about to open his mouth and say something…

Grimmjow entered the kitchen humming a happy little tune, shit eating grin on his face making him resemble a Cheshire cat.

"Oii Karin, sleep well?" He asked.

Karin felt her cheeks burn up, but she hid it with a scowl as she chose to ignore Grimmjow´s question.

"Grimm, shut the hell up." The orange haired teen told him through gritted teeth.

"Why should I?" The teal haired man taunted.

"Fuck you Grimm, shut up, we´ll discuss this later." Ichigo muttered with finality.

"Tche, party pooper."

"I heard that Grimm."

"It was meant to be heard baaaka."

"I swear one more word Grimm and I´ll…"

"What?...make me sleep on the couch, tche as if you could."

Karin actually laughed at this.

Forgetting all about her embarrassment, she rapidly figured out what her brother saw in this man, he was exactly the same as he…they were perfect for each other.

She had been hearing their whole discussion, and she couldn´t help but find it hilarious. They fought like women.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped their bickering as they heard Karin start laughing her ass off at their antics.

"Do tell me what´s so fucking hilarious?" Grimmjow asked watching how the girl wrapped her arms around herself as she laughed even harder.

"Ha ha ha, you fight worse than women." She gripped her sides harder as she laughed.

"And Ichi-nii he totally out mouthed you" She said a bit calmer, as her laughing attack stopped, regaining her composure she straightened and kept on reading her manga as if nothing had happened.

"Ha, see even your sister agrees with me, your such a wuss Ichi."

"Shut the fuck up Grimm."

"We already passed this point Ichi, you can´t make me sleep on the couch or in any other place for the matter."

Karin was watching her brother slowly, he turned and locked eyes with her, she silently nodded her head.

Ichigo smirked his sister was ok with them.

Checking that Yuzu was nowhere near, he leaning closer to the table.

"No I can´t kick you out of the room or make you sleep on the couch Grimm, but what I can do is make you have a week without sex, if you don´t shut-the-hell-up and that my love is a promise." He finished as he left to go and help Yuzu.

That shut Grimmjow up, but his smirk never left his face.

"He totally shut you up." Karin spoke to him.

"Yeah and if I don´t do it, he definitely will keep his promise."

Karin shook her head and laughed.

"He really does have you on a short leash." She muttered before returning to her manga.

Grimmjow just stared at her.

"What it´s true." She said peeking up from her manga.

"I never said it wasn´t." He muttered.

…

Karin stared at him for a moment before continuing to read.

"You should make him believe you don´t give a damn and tell him you won´t fuck him for a month…it might scare him"

At this Grimmjow let out his trademark bark of a laugh, so his little sister-in-law was going to side with him…fucking fantastic!! He wanted to go and point at Ichigo yelling, `In your face Berry!!´, but he knew it would be too childish, so he opted to think for another way to make his berry pay. After a couple of seconds he smiled.

"Or I could kick his ass in our next sparring session."

"Hmm, Sounds interesting…can I film it?"

"And laugh at him afterwards…hell yeah!!"

As Ichigo returned with two plates of hot steaming food, and saw Karin and Grimmjow with identical smirks he knew he was in deep shit.

The fucking blue furball had won his sister over in less than 5 minutes!!

…

Well it´s not like anything bad could happen…could it?

***

**Ok, so it was a bit long, but I had fun writing it, I have no idea why but I like the idea of Grimmjow getting along with Karin and adding a little spice to Ichigo´s life…xDD**

**So anyways…**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**PLEASE DO NOT FLAME, IT´S FUCKING RUDE PEOPLE!!**

**Ja´ne!**


	11. XI Posion

**Ok, so this is a bit different from my other drabbles, it´s written in Ichi´s and in Grimm´s POV´s.**

**I kinda liked it…^^**

***

_Poison- _Ichigo´s POV

Poison- Grimmjow´s POV

***

**-Poison-**

***

_I look into those deep blue cerulean cruel eyes, and see nothing more than hatred and bloodlust._

_Just one look from him and I freeze._

_He hurts me to feel thrill and joy, my pain, agony; my suffering is his entertainment, his arousal._

_And even though I know I should stay away, run for my life, I can´t…I love him, need him._

_I´m really fucked up._

_I want to hold him, but he would probably kill me, so I restrain myself from doing so._

_I want to kiss him…entwine his talented tongue with mine in a battle saliva and teeth for dominance that I know I will lose._

_I really want to take a taste of those lips and body, but I know it´s like poison…a deadly one that will kill me oh so slowly._

_I feel this raw passion or lust running through my veins, he´s like a deadly disease._

_His mouth, god it´s so hot so rough against mine. I´m like a fly caught in a web and he´s the spider waiting to kill me._

_I feel the way our sleek sweaty bodies press against each other, and I can´t help but moan out his name._

***

I hear him calling no moaning practically screaming my name, and it´s like a stab in my back.

I hate him so much, I want to hurt him, make him suffer, just to hear my name come from those sweet lips.

I despise touching him, after all he´s just a despicable human, but his skin is oh so soft, so responsive to my treatment, and I fit perfectly inside him, pound deeply inside him that I can´t help but to …touch.

I have the raw need to kiss him…but I know that if I do it will be the end of me.

_His eyes so cold and cruel._

***

I feel his pain, his agony and I LOVE it.

***

_I know I shouldn´t be here with him, but I can´t help it he´s my obsession…a deadly poison, and it will kill me one day._

***

I hate the kid, despise him actually, and he´ll be the end of me, the death of me…and somehow I don´t mind as long as I hear those sweet moans and screams coming from him.

***

**Had fun writing this, the GrimmIchi love-hate relationship…*o***


	12. XII Rebel Yell

**Hmm…this one doesn´t convince me that much…buuuuuut, I sorta liked it..xDD**

***

**-Rebel Yell-**

***

He came to my house around midnight.

He just looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and asked."Wanna go at it?"

Fuck, we were on the floor moaning within minutes.

He arched and cried for more and more, moaning for me cuming for me.

His cry was a scream for rebellion.

He lives in his own world, by his own rules, will never beg or sit and listen to anybody…he´s a free spirit.

My lips curl into a smirk.

But at night he comes to _me_, he yells for more, that rebellious free spirit…MINE.

***

**I just fucking LOVE a possessive Grimm!!**


	13. XIII Someone s at the door

**I am currently listening to Nightwish´s discography remembering the times when Tarja Turunen used to be with them…*o***

**God, how I love that woman!!**

**NW isn´t the same without her…T.T…I don´t like Anette´s voice…**

**Ok, now that I´m done with my rant, you can read…**

**Please enjoy!!**

***

**-Someone´s at the Door-**

***

"Wait, I think someone´s knocking."

"Don´t give a fuck."

"Nyaghh."

"That´s it, give in, I know you want to."

"Shit, the door…aghhh."

"Forget about the motherfuckin´ door."

"Mmm…again…do that again."

"Ya like that don´t ya Ichi?"

"They keep…arghh… knocking…"

"Leave it."

"Oh my god… don´t you dare stop asshole."

"Would never dream of doin´ that."

"Harder…mmm…more"

"Yes ma´am."

"Fuck …aghh..you."

"Yeah Yeah."

"Arghh…GRIMMJOW!!"

"Fuck Ichi…"

Outside the door stood an equally paled faced Rukia and Renji. Renji being the first to recover from hearing what would haunt his nights for a long time, cleared his throat. "Um I think we already heard too much, don´t you Rukia?"

Said woman just nodded and continued to stare at the door.

"Let´s get out of here Rukia; I think we need a nice dose of Sake to clear ourselves from what we just heard…Kami knows I do."

Rukia nodded again as she let Renji lead her away from Ichigo´s apartment door.

…

_A couple of minutes later…_

"Hey Grimm…we never saw who was at the door."

"Just forget it Ichi, probably some catalogue vendor."

"Yeah, probably."

***

**Yes, Rukia became a rabid fangirl too!! *o***

**Poor Renji!!**

**I just love it when people see or hear them have sex…^o^**


	14. XIV Love

**Oii!!**

**So I finally remembered I had some drabble´s and decided to type this one out, hope ya like!!**

*******

**.:Love:.**

*******

Ichigo was more than surprised when he got home that night after a long day of fighting and killing loose hollows in Karakura, and found the Sexta leaning on his window sill reading a book.

Wait, Grimmjow actually knew what a book was?

Ichigo seriously thought in stepping out of the room and leaving the Espada to his devices, but in the end decided against it.

"Grimm what are you doing here?" He voiced himself.

Grimmjow, who was still very engrossed with his book, peered over the cover of said item and just stared at Ichigo.

After what seemed an eternity, he shrugged and replied with a simple, "Reading.", before returning to his book.

"Yes, I can see that Grimmjow, but why are you reading a book in my room of all places?"

"Waiting for you." He grunted.

Ichigo who by know was getting annoyed at the half answers the teal haired man was giving him, went up to him and swiped the book out of the arrancar´s hands.

Looking closely at the cover his eyes opened wildly before, returning the book to Grimmjow.

It was a book on _love_, more precisely how to know if you´re _in_ love.

He turned again only to see the teal haired man glaring at the book.

"Grimm, why the hell are you reading a book on love?"

"Cuz the fuckin medicine book Urahara lent me was worth shit, none of the diseases in the damn book had made sense with my symptoms, so I had to go to that Orihime chick, told her my fuckin symptoms and you know what she did?..." Ichigo shook his head at Grimmjow´s incredulous expression.

"…she fuckin _laughed_ at me, then she said something about not being sick and handed me this book. So here I am reading this shitty thing, which does have the answers to my symptoms I´ve been feeling lately and that so far has concluded that I am deeply in love with _you_."

Ichigo´s smile faltered.

Had he just heard right…Grimmjow in love?

"W-what?" He managed to stutter out after a few seconds.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the substitute shinigamis faltered expression.

"Are you deaf? It says so here…" He pointed at the book. "…every time I´m near you I feel something tingly inside my abdomen which according to this shit it´s "Butterfly´s in your stomach", seriously is the author stupid, how can a person have butterfly´s in their stomach?, anyways I always get so fucking angry and have desires to kill that red headed tattooed pineapple when he gets near you, and according to the book it´s something called jealousy. And when I leave here every night and appear at Las Noches I feel fucking hollow inside, like something´s missing and I have the strangest fucking desire to come back here and just _be_ with you…" Grimmjow turned his attention at the book and flipped it´s pages, before retuning his gaze to Ichigo.

"…but I haven´t gotten to what that means yet."

Ichigo who by now had glassy eyes, and was trying his hardest not to cry, as he did the most unexpected thing, he went and hugged Grimmjow, causing the Espada to fall on the bed Ichigo straddling him, the action haven taken him by surprise.

"Thank you." Ichigo murmured against the Sexta´s neck as he finally let his tears fall. Yes, it was an indirect love confession and Grimmjow thought he was sick, but still the arrancar had just confessed his feelings to him and he wouldn´t have it any other way.

"Thank you for what? I´m serious here what if this "Love" is dangerous…I could fuckin die, and all you say is…" Grimmjow´s rant was shut as he felt a pair of cool lips smash against his with a passion he didn´t know Ichigo could muster. He would tell him what love was later; right now they had better things to do.

Grimmjow groaned as he felt Ichigo´s swift tongue tangle with his in a slow hypnotizing dance, maybe being in love wasn´t such a bad thing after all.

*******

**Making Grimmjow naïve was so much fun, and his indirect love confession to Ichi came out better than I thought it would.**

***o***

**Only Grimmy would confuse Love with a disease.**


	15. XV Patience

*******

**.:Patience:.**

*******

"Mnnnn." Grimmjow silently groaned as Ichigo passed the tip of the feather in a ghostly touch on the sensitive skin of his already aching and erect cock.

Power, was what the orange haired male felt as his teal haired lover quietly (almost inexistent), but surly moaned under his skillfull touch.

"You like that _koi_?" He growled slightly into the azure eyed man´s ear, seductively licking and sucking on his lobe.

Grimmjow who was currently tied up to the bed posts, blindfolded and at Ichigo´s mercy, was enjoying himself and Ichigo´s touches with the feather that was passing through his shaft in a soft caress, knowing that this was just a slight taste of what he was going to have if he was patient. (Patience was never his forte). And that he would have his chance of payback once his little berry´s turn was over.

In the middle of the night as Ichigo´s body was trapped between him and the mattress, chanting his name over and over in his own mantra, he knew that all his wait and patience was well worth it, his arduous work of letting himself get tied up and ´Dominated´ by the shinigami substitute would be compensated with the sting of the nails that were currently sinking into his back and through his hierro skin leaving (he was sure of it) a trail of ten perfectly red trails down his back.

Yes, his patience sure payed of well, he thought as he felt Ichigo´s walls clamp on him before his vision went white and felt the exploding sensation of adrenaline running through his veins as he hit his release.


	16. XVI TORTURE

**.:TORTURE:.  
**

He´s insane. It´s the first fucking thing that crossed my mind the night he passed his hand through Rukia and proceeded to beat me black and blue.

Ruthless, bloodthirsty, violent and any other synonym you could relate these words to.

Yet, I still crave for more of that crazed being. A need more powerful tan myself…

It´s pure torture, to want someone as much as I, my body and my mind want Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

He knows this, the bastard. He kills me slowly, with those electric blue eyes of his that burn with hate for me, hunger for me, lust for me…everything, for _me_.

This sorry excuse for a human that Aizen created will be the end of me I know it…feel it.

Still, I don´t run away; in some strange morbid way I don´t mind it.

That´s what scares me the most.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has me in the palm of his hand.


	17. XVII Still of the night

**.:Still of the night:.**

I smell him even before I set foot on the human world. Strong, yet sweet musky scent that calls out to me in the still of the night.

Kurosaki Ichigo. The half breed shinigami kid who drives me fucking insane with everything that indulges with carnal needs. The beast that resides in me roars with lust everytime I see a flash of orange and black robes.

During day I have no choise but to sit still in my monotone room in Las Noches and wait, crave… patiently.

Patience was never my forte. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez does not wait. Simple as that.

Night. Night, when the moon is glowling up high; the only thing lighting up the darkened sea the vast sky has turned into. Until then I appear and climb up his window just so I can have my wicked way with him.

He´s never complained. Fuck, he even leaves the window open for me...

His skin is hot to my touch, I always marvell his body being so resposive to my ministrations. His eyes, those fucking brown orbs are glassed, closed as his cheeks flush in a mixture of red and pink. I can hear as he grinds his teeth trying to uphold the upcoming moans, his nails scrape my back digging harder every time while his other hand pulls at my hair roughly, trying to induce any little damage he can while I make him mine. But, even that desire to harm me can´t stop those long strong tanned legs of his to wrap tightly over my waist as I pound deeply into him.

I never really give a fuck if Aizen finds out I´m fucking the enemy every night and not force information out of him while I´m at it, I´ve never been one for his cause.

He could kill me, I know what I´m duing is fucking stupid, even though…

I just gotta have this kid.

If it´s just at night, every day…even if when the first ray of light comes he won´t find me there.

We´ll be enemies once again, fighting to live, to survive war.

I know he´ll be waiting with his window open, and I´ll patiently wait for the still of the night so I can climb up and claim whats mine.


	18. XVIII Until my last breath

**.:Until my last breath:.**

He wasn´t sure he could take any of it anymore. Why should he? His love was unwanted, used and thrown away…completely lost.

Exploited, was all he was.

He wasn´t going to be there for Grimmjow anymore, his man no more, his toy no more…his name would be forgotten.

Ichigo was going to make the blue haired male wish he was never so cruel to him.

Standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom of flat they shared, he took one last look around. His heart was pounding hard against his rib cage.

Ichigo knew he would never see Grimmjow again, for once his resolve was made he wouldn´t back down his word. He´d be damned if Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez so much as heard his name once more. Kurosaki Ichigo would vanish.

And no one could stop him.

For as he had truly promised; he would give Grimmjow his last breath.

Stripping himself to his boxers he entered the tub that was already filled with warm water.

He wasted no time in sitting down feeling the warmth fill his cold skin. In a while it wouldn´t matter, his skin would be more than ice cold. Something akin to nostalgia hit him, he dismissed it.

Grabbing the sharp razorblade he had taken with him, he stared at it almost affectionately; it was after all going to take his life away.

Pressing it against the soft inside of his wrist he did not waver one bit as he cut a long deep horizontal line down his arm. He´d over done it a bit, but he achieved his goal; blood was pouring by liters down his arm falling in the water making it go a light pink. Making sure he could still move his arm he slit his other wrist in the same fashion and let the razorblade fall to the bottom of the tub.

A satisfied smile hit his lips. This is how you slit your wrists with intention of dying. Not like the young teenage kids who cut themselves vertically claiming the world did not understand them.

The water was going red by every second, he could feel the life leaving him; his breath growing shallower…he swore he could see his life pass his eyes.

He had no regrets…

He just wished he and Grimmjow had been more.

Sighing, he closed his eyes.


	19. XIX I feel Immortal

**.:I feel Immortal:.**

Ichigo has always loved living in his dreams. No one got hurt, there was no war, he was happy…immortal, never afraid of anything.

In his dreams he always won.

Yet, as he opens his eyes he finds himself in the battlefield. Blood, war, death, no hope…no love. He feels like screaming, crying to just curl into a ball and wish everything away. To turn back and run to his fantasy world in his dreams; where he would achieve his goal as a protector and teal eyes and light blue hair, a cocky grin and an extended hand would always be there to welcome him.

There he would never be found out.

But, he is always dreaming and always has to wake up and open his eyes.

Reality. Here he is not immortal and there is no blue except the sky.


	20. XX Underneath

**.:Underneath:.**

They would never change him. Never. He would not let them.

Ichigo repeated the mantra in his head, hoping to never forget it. Staring at the night sky outside, he felt calmed with the beauty of its half crescent moon shining brightly.

His imperfections were beautiful; he had said so. He´d believed in those words, held on to them.

He still did.

They might groom him, change him on the outside, his appearance, but he would still be the same underneath.

All the scars were still there visible, even they couldn´t take those away. His ideology, his beliefs would survive…underneath.

He was always there for him, always; in his scowling glory, his blue eyes were hardened every time he saw the orange head and what had become of him after falling in the clutches of Aizen.

He couldn´t help but to help the kid cling on to his humanity, turning everything weak inside him, unbreakable…making him feel valuable, perfect, beautiful.

He was full of life and Grimmjow couldn´t help but feel fascinated by him.

Ichigo smiled in his pain induced state, he had come to see him again…lifting up a shaky hand he held it open, hoping…

…a large gruff and rough hand was in his in a matter of seconds.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was his savior in this hell. His little ray of light and hope in his know dark world.

He kept him sane, helped him fool Aizen into believing he was loyal to him.

Underneath the brainwashing, underneath the black and gold eyes, underneath the piece of hollow mask adorning part of his forehead and left eye, underneath him being the Cero Espada he was still Ichigo Kurosaki, his shinigami.

And like hell if the Sexta would let Aizen have him.


	21. XXI Rivers of Lust

**.:Rivers of Lust:.**

Violent times, is what they lived in. There was only one rule: Kill or get killed. Simple as that.

The need to be watching your back in constant vigilance made their adrenaline rush to their veins and be ready for any attack. The dark shadows around them were never safe, they fucked with their minds making them see things that did not exist, that were never there.

Once he made a grave mistake by ignoring the shadows, mistaking them for non living things.

It´s what made him get in this situation.

He had been attacked upfront takling him to the ground, holding him down with his body. Brown eyes had shot open wide with shock and horror. For one look into those deep crazed blue eyes and he felt a need inside him blossom letting itself be known from the shiver that went down his spine making his skin crawl.

Mercy. Those deep blue orbs and insane blood lusting grin were too much.

The rivers of lust discovered where more than enough.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

He could not let go of the young man under him, did not want to. He wasn´t known for being such a merciful being.

He knew what the feeling coursing through his being and wanting to make itself present was: lust; and he would gladly give in.

The lust for the pretty little creature now writhing under him, the need to fuck him stupid, the want…he would give in to his want before he let go and mercy came.

Heaven help them keep from drowning…in the newfound rivers of lust.


	22. XXII Dark Star

**.:Dark Star:.**

He was going to fade and fall from the clutches of his master.

Where was he now?

Was he sated?

He was his only master, his only illusion, he himself was the king.

His illusion would be his forever. He would shine darkly; his crown would be for himself.

He would not give in to another's desires, but his. He was a dark star, shining above them all.

How long would his illusion last? It was fading, slowly diminishing from his mind.

He couldn´t reach it.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Aizen-sama?" Szayel asked, looking at his master for approval. Aizen merely smiled.

"Do it." And he watched as his Sexta withered and fought against his restraints even in his sleep induced state. What an interesting creature the blue haired arrancar was, so much fight in him. And Aizen loved a good fight, yet he always got bored in the end; and now he needed his destructive soldier more loyal than ever and what better way than making him forget his desires and brainwash him into serving his one and only master Aizen?

Aizen smirked once more when Grimmjow finally stopped fighting, muscles relaxing and went limp, the fiery blue savage cat was finally tamed.

His work was done. He had one, again.


	23. XXIII In for a kill

**.:In for a kill:.**

The orange haired male knew what he was doing was dangerous, Zangetsu had warned him; hell even the insane psycho hollow that lived inside him had warned him.

So where does he go from here, when he is the prey?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

He is no saint, no knight in shining armor. He is a tool of destruction brings death, gore, sorrow and blood.

He fed of his enemy.

Yet, he saw through the darkness the shining star that was Kurosaki Ichigo.

His hunger and hunter within him emerged, the animal inside him screeching for blood.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

He knew Grimmjow was his illusion, for the man; no, thing only wanted him for carnal pleasures and capricious desires…after he sated his lust and obsession he would surely be dead.

They both knew they were in for a kill.


	24. XXIV Falling Awake

**.: Falling Awake:.**

He was flung down the hole the Cuarto had made with much more force than needed, not that he could stop it anyways, he was weakened; nothing more than a rag doll.

He had just lost the fight and now possible his life.

The cold hollow voices call him. Closing his eyes he fell, he didn´t want to hear the call of the dead.

Falling awake, leaving the screams, the calling…running towards his sanctuary.

Could anybody hear him?

Help him?

Feeling himself die, leaving nothing but his memory and heart he´d never felt more alive…at peace. The weight on his shoulders was suddenly leaving him.

He was falling lower, lower and lower towards the darkness.

There was no going back. He knew he wouldn´t be missed, he didn´t want to be missed.

He smiled feeling himself crash into the ground, never again to fall awake.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**AN: These last 6 or more drabbles have been a little…dark, non cheery? Sorry I´m in a foul mood, I want blood, gore, tears, suffering and non responded love.**

**Yet, I can´t be too cruel to my OTP.**

**A review of two would be nice. **

**:D**


End file.
